Delay equalizers are well known in the art, and generally provide an increased delay at or around a resonant frequency at which a filter or the like exhibits a reduced delay, to compensate the latter. Delay equalizers of the split phase type are known, and encompass numerous configurations. One type of split phase delay equalizer using transformers is that shown in an article entitled "IF Variable Equalizers For FM Microwave Radio Links", Shiki et al, IEEE Transactions on Communications, Vol. Com -22, No. 7, July 1974, pp. 941-950. This equalizer is characterized as a reflection type delay equalizer and uses a pair of transformers.